1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates, in general, to article holders and, more specifically, to article holders in the form of a decorative figure.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Article holders in the form of a decorative figure, such as a doll, etc., have long been used for removably storing various articles. Such article holders are generally constructed in the shape of a figure and include a closable opening for removably inserting articles to the interior of the article holder. Other article holders are formed with a figure mounted on an upper, removable cover which encloses a hollow container or box.
Such article holders find widespread use in storing sleepwear, such as pajamas, nightgowns, etc., on or near the bed when not in use. The article holders can be disposed directly on the bed or hung from a convenient support.
It is an object of this invention to provide the unique article holder designed for removably receiving articles, such as sleepwear. It is also an object of this invention to provide an article holder for storing articles which may be disposed directly on a bed. It is also an object of this invention to provide an article holder which includes a decorative figure, such as a doll. Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide an article holder in which the decorative figure covers substantially all of the hollow, article receiving container.